mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vezon The Piraka
Hi. I've done a lot of editing here... - Vezon Hey Hey VTP! Haven't really talked specifically to you in a bit... Uh, I'm working on walkthroughs for MLN, they'll be on a different page... But, looking at the current ones, they seem fine for that page. The true walkthrough will hopefully be a complex one. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) OK, if you want me to help you on the Rank 1 walkthrough, I'd be glad to help. Vezon The Piraka 06:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :First things first, I've noticed you keep putting the Rahaga pics on pages :P While I like them, I don't think we have images for them here. (XD jk) Anyway, I appreciate the offer to help. I'm using the walkthroughs by Legoman879 as a base, and expanding them from there, so let me check with him first. Ok? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) That's because I get the codes from BS01 and then edit them for the MLN Wiki. XD - Vezon :Eh, you don't really need to do that, especially once I get the templates up. I see you've got an obsession with Norik XD(JK again) Also, you could also watch the like I do, and watch my sometimes hilarious comments XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 14:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Very well... - Vezon Broken tags Thanks for catching the tags that didn't have everything in them there XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome :). - Vezon :New template coming up, might help your Userpage once I get it all coded right... THEN I'll finally get to work on the Networker template XD That won't really be that hard though... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) OK, can't wait. Also do you know people who have their Stunt Track Modules, Rank 2 set up and ready to be raced? I really need Victory Ribbons. And I don't want to get stuck again like I did trying to get to Rank 2. >_< - Vezon The Piraka 15:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I could put one up, I need races on my... Err... Dunno which one it is XD But I think it's the secondlast one I need. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Is it a Stunt Track Module, Rank 2? :P Because it's the secondlast module people need before they get the Victory Trophy blueprint... - Vezon The Piraka 15:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :No, I think it might be the Race Track Rank 3 Module... Because after that it goes to the Stunt 3, which is the final Module. But I could put up the other easily, I'll just take down the other module. Template:Userpage coming along good, just gotta doublecheck I've got everything correctly. The only problem I can see is that you can't really use two versions of it at the same time... I think, gotta test that part. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Could you please add the Template:Networker template to the Networker pages you make? it's supposed to be in place of the image things you're using. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind for future edits. - Vezon